Instrucciones útiles
by Roderick Seth
Summary: ¡A Guren le encanta que lo visite! Digo, grita y llora pero eso es lo que hacen los hombres cuando quieren más…
**Prompt #6**. _El asesino_. Tabla _Quemaduras de pólvora_.

* * *

Instrucciones útiles

* * *

 _Where should we go? Where should we go?_  
 _I know you know that I'm gonna need it_  
 _I know you know which way to go_  
 _I know you know, I wanna go_

 **Twilight singers**

* * *

Shinoa despertó con dificultad. Se sentía pesada, le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo se contraía. Su mente, por otro lado, nadaba ahogada en recuerdos sofocantes y confusos. Le parecía que una brisa fría soplaba pero no sabía desde dónde.

—Por fin, hermana —dijo Mahiru, abrazándola con una calidez extraña.

—¿Mahiru? ¿No estás muerta y…adentro de la espada de Guren? –preguntó Shinoa, sorprendida pero dejándose acariciar con la ternura que su hermana mayor no le prodigaba desde antes de fallecer, casi diez años antes.

—¡Oh, sí, claro! Pero más importante, lee este instructivo que he estado escribiendo especialmente para chicas como tú y yo.

Shinoa aceptó con reluctancia el montón de papeles que su hermana le tendía, orgullosa. Pese a no tener buenos recuerdos de sus últimos escritos, siendo poemas románticos sumamente edulcorados y absorbentes sobre su soñado futuro con Guren Ichinose, que por desgracia no se dio.

—Lo leeré, claro pero…¿Dónde estoy?

—Bueno, yo estoy aquí, así que ya te imaginarás que el Cielo no es.

—Recuerdo…estar herida y furiosa con Yu. ¿Qué pasó desde ahí? ¿Lo sabes?

—¡Oh, tu hermana sabe muchas cosas! Deberías ojear el prólogo. Ya vistes el título, ¿no?

Shinoa bajó los ojos hacia el taco de papeles escritos a máquina. La primera página comenzaba con la línea de "Así que serás una espada para toda la Eternidad".

En seguida subió la vista temblorosa y horrorizada hacia Mahiru, quien le hizo un gesto para que siguiera leyendo el primer capítulo tras el prólogo (y la dedicatoria a la madre muerta de ambas), que se titulaba: _Tu novio es un virgen inútil._

* * *

—¿Sirve de algo ponerlas juntas? –Cuestionó Yu, al ver que Guren colocaba sus espadas en la misma vitrina entre los escritorios de ambos, en el despacho que compartirían de ahí en más.

—Tengo entendido que pueden verse, sí. No todos los demonios pero ellas son armas similares y tuvieron la misma sangre cuando vivían.

—¿Y qué van a hacer juntas? –se preguntó Yuichiro más a sí mismo en voz alta que a Guren.

—Lo que hacen las mujeres resentidas, supongo. Planear nuestras respectivas destrucciones, por ejemplo.

Yuichiro lo observó con fijeza un instante.

—¿Cómo puedes mirarte a ti mismo todos los días? –Le nació, temblando, en un arranque de sinceridad.

—No lo hago. Por eso no hay espejos aquí.

* * *

—Echo de menos a Yu.

—¿Por qué? ¡Todavía lo puedes ver!

—…solo en pesadillas y alucinaciones, si trato de robarme su cuerpo.

—Pues trata de robártelo.

—No _quiero_ hacerlo.

—Oh, vamos. ¡A Guren le encanta que lo visite! Digo, grita y llora pero eso es lo que hacen los hombres cuando quieren más…

—…

—Bueno, si no te convence esto, ¿por qué no tratas de mandarle un mensaje? No es tan íntimo pero tiene su dosis de encanto. Yo lo hago todos los días para que Guren no olvide que estoy aquí.

—¿Tú crees que realmente podría hacer eso?

—¡Por si acaso mantengo la llama del Infierno encendida!

—¿Y cómo es ese…sistema?

—¡Fácil, muy fácil! Y solo se tarda un poquito más que con _Whatsapp_ …

* * *

Yuichiro iba a mojar la pluma en la tinta para firmar un documento cuando su mano cobró vida por sí misma y se deslizó sobre una página en blanco con rapidez. Le costó leer los kanjis pero cuando lo hizo finalmente, sonrió, limpiándose una lágrima.

— _Te amo, virgen tonto_. Shinoa…—susurró, no lo bastante bajo como para que Guren no se acercara a estudiar qué le sucedía, apreciando la caligrafía de su difunta protegida y palmeando un hombro de Yu, a manera de consuelo.

—Es una pena que Krul exigiera que se respetara el trato, pidiendo de vuelta a Asuramaru. Necesitabas un demonio y Shinoa ya estaba a medio camino sin regreso.

—Fue su petición. ¿Crees que lo recuerde, Guren?

—Mahiru no lo hace. Pero no podemos culparlas. Los demonios pierden su humanidad y saber que nos amaron con motivo es una barrera para ello.

—Enviarme este mensaje y seguir siendo ella debe ser difícil.

—Con más razón, aprécialo.

Ambos sonrieron con tristeza.

—¿Mahiru no…te manda esta clase de señales?

—Oh, ella es más… _particular_ para demostrarme que no se olvida de nosotros.

Yuichiro alzó una ceja, cambiando las páginas de lugar para dedicarse a firmar otro documento. No vio la mano de Guren moverse fugazmente ni pudo evitar que le clavara la pluma de metal en el dorso de su palma.

La sangre roja empapó el papel. Más encima de la superficie blanca se dibujaron caracteres, como si una larga y afilada uña invisible los trazara con destreza. Tres letras enormes: G x M.

—Si, a eso me refiero —comentó Guren, suspirando pesadamente y volviendo a su escritorio a buscar vendas para su actual protegido—. Estabas acercándote mucho a mí, además –le advirtió, resignado.

—Hasta muerta es una psicópata.

—Lo sé. Igual, yo que tú no me quejaría. A Shinya le fue mucho peor.

—¿Shinya no desapareció? ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Ni yo quiero saber…

* * *

—Mahiru, me queda una duda.

—¿Del manual? ¿Es la parte de…intimidad? A decir verdad, con Guren seguimos, ya sabes, _intentándolo_.

—Uhm, no exactamente —terció Shinoa, sin saber cómo proseguir pero obligándose a hacerlo—. Mahiru, ¿me _mataste_?

Ella se echó a reír. Tenía esa risa estruendosa y temible, amplificada de lo que solía ser. Shinoa se preguntó si ella también habría cambiado tanto sin darse cuenta.

—¿ _Lo hiciste_?

—Fue Guren. Pero tu novio aceptó. Lo hicieron los dos. Uno te sujetó y el otro…

—Suficiente.

—Vale, tú preguntaste.

—Sí…

—Al menos tienes suerte. Yo estoy aquí para responderte. Cuando vine…no había nadie. Solo Guren y no quería saber de mí. Le daba vergüenza, lo hacía sentir débil. También me temía. Y a mi ira. _Aún lo hace_.

"¿Por qué no preguntas cosas más útiles y bonitas?

Había una, sí…

—Como…¿qué hiciste con Shinya?

Fue como una explosión de lava volcánica.

—¡ÉL _EMPEZÓ_!

* * *

Afuera, la vitrina que contenía ambas espadas se quebró.

—¿Guren, crees que tienen peleas, así como chicas, de los pelos?

—Siendo Mahiru, no me sorprendería. Puedo darme cuenta de que está alterada…

—¿No querrá estar con Shinoa?

—Al contrario. Es así como los demonios reciben cierta felicidad.

—¿Los demonios o esa Mahiru, Guren?

—Mahiru estaba _endemoniada_ desde antes de volverse un demonio. Y eso es lo último que te diré por hoy.

—¿Puedo…llevarme la de Shinoa esta noche?

—¿En qué estás pensando, pervertido?

—Como si ahora no fuera obvio por qué dormías junto a tu espada. "Vocación del deber de matar vampiros". Ya no soy un niño.

—…una pena que crecieras para parecerte tanto a mí.


End file.
